Class 2-B: To become heroes
by DarkLight137
Summary: Yamamoto Kaii is transferred to hero course and together with his fellow classmates from class 2-B are trying to become Pro Heroes. What kind of hardship are they going to have to get through? Will they fulfill their dream? The story is told parallel with the events of My Hero Academia (Boku No Hero Academia).
1. Browser

"Morning already?" I mumbled to myself.

It took me a few seconds before I realized that it was The morning, morning when I will finally begin my studies at Department of Heroes. Since the day they told me that I have a chance to be transferred from General Education to Hero course it was one day of hard work after another and it may be even harder from this point on, but today is the day that I will take my biggest step towards becoming a hero.

I didn't live too far from U.A. so I got here pretty fast. I stood in front of big three doors marked with numbers. After a whole year of using that first door, which was just opened as some boy with a bird-shaped head walked through it, I got pretty used to it. As for this year, I will be using the second door which was just approached by a black-haired boy, who might be my new classmate. I began to follow him till he turned towards class 2-B, which in fact was my new class, but not exactly my current destination, that was staffroom where I should meet up with my new homeroom teacher Kurogane Kyoya, probably so he can propriety introduce me to the class. Normally it is pretty hard to find anything in U.A. simply because of the magnitude of the building, but luckily for me, I looked around the building every time I was bored in class, so I kind of memorized approximate positions of rooms.

I didn't have to go inside because professor Kurogane was standing in front of the door talking to a teacher of Modern Literature professor Cementoss. The moment he saw me he broke the conservation and headed towards me.

"Nice to meet u again Yamamoto." Said professor Kurogane who was like every other Pro Hero teacher wearing his hero costume which wasn't anything special only thing that stood out was a few cosmetically fixed handcuffs.

Yes, I already meet up with professor Kurogane, it was in the midst of my endeavors to try to catch up at least little with my new class, specifically at my Provisional Hero License Exam.

"Hello, professor Kurogane" I replied.

"Welcome to the new school year, I will be your homeroom teacher from this point on." He started walking, probably to class so I followed him.

After few steps professor Kurogane turned his sight to me. "You look worried ….," Said professor Kurogane with a curious look. "I hope it isn't because you feel like you don't belong here because you do you worked hard for it and earned your spot in the hero course."

"But it is a whole year, I will be in a class with people who are already working hard to become a hero at hero course for a whole year?" I quickly replied.

"There is no reason to worry you were going to U.A. all that time too and written exams in General Education are even harder…" Professor Kurogane talked slowly with a calming voice. "and just the fact that u were able to be transferred and having already acclaimed Provisional hero license puts you pretty close to others from 2B. To be honest lots of them don't even have any real practical experience because they didn't run into any villains."

We walked around a corner and there I saw it again big door with 2B on it, but this time I was walking through them into my new class.

The class looked like all the others, filed with 19 students sitting behind their desks. From the looks of it my new desk was seat no. 4, in front of my new desk was sitting blond boy with whom I actually teamed up in sports festival second stage which was reassuring, but behind me was sitting an unknown person, I knew all the other students except this boy with a mixture of black and purple hair. That surprised me a bit because I thought I already met all my new classmates at the last sports festival, but I didn't have time to think about it because I was already standing in front of my new class with professor Kurogane to my right.

"Welcome class to the beginning of the second school year…" Said professor Kurogane in relaxed tone. "I am happy to see you all again. Regarding student changes, there was one repeater, but has been assigned to the A class. As for our open spot we have the honor of welcoming a student from general education who through hard work earned his spot in our class at the department of heroes." Small applause came from the class.

Professor Kurogane looked at me with encouraging face, surely for me to step up and introduced myself so I did.

"My name is Yamamoto Kaii. Nice to meet you all." And I bowed while saying that.

From silence I knew that was not all I should say, well it is not exactly the best one, but they kind of take me by surprise and didn't exactly give me time to think it through. "Search Hero: Browser"

With that being said I went to my new seat, the boy in front of my desk, his name was Ryohei if I remember correctly, done a little wave to welcome me. Ryohei had a quirk that granted him endless energy so he never got tired, which was reflected in his energetic personality. As for the others from our four-member team that we formed at the sports festival, there was that girl with shadow Kurea was her name she had seat no. 7 and a boy with portals Kokei he had seat no. 1.

As I sat down professor Kurogane began talking." First, before anyone asks yes All Might is a teacher in U.A. …" Cheering came from the students and I myself have been very happy about this news "…You as the second years will not have him regularly but you will have a battle trial class day after tomorrow."

"Regarding tomorrow I want you all to come as soon as possible and with your hero costumes on. I have arranged all-day training at the USJ so pack up some food too."

"Similar lessons like this will be held more through the year because the second semester of hero studies is putting the main focus on teamwork."

"At last I want to remind of this year's sports festival. I only hope u were not and will not be slacking off on your preparations so u can show yourself in the best light in front of the Pro heroes!... That is all class dismissed." Professor Kurogane finished his speech while he was already exiting the class.

"Looks like we have some natural talent over here, skipping a whole year and beginning his hero studies at the second year or are you here just to fill out the empty spot?... I wonder which one it is." A boy with white hair and with a coolly shaped black skin instead of eyebrows talked as he was coming towards my desk.

"Junji, I hope you aren't trying to pick on somebody who it actually made into the finals of last sports festival." Said Ryohei as he was standing up and walking towards the exit.

So Junji was his name. I do remember him from the second stage, but I have no idea what his quirk is.

Junji turned towards Ryohei with probably angry face expression it was kind of hard to tell. So I used the initiative and began walking towards exit so before he turned back I wasn't there anymore. I took the fastest route outside of the main building so I didn't have to face anyone like that. I got to the entrance and turned right.

"Wait up!" Somebody shouted behind me and to my surprise, it was Ryohei again followed by a boy with messy indigo hair that was actually sitting to my left on seat no. 9.

"So you are going this way too, you must live somewhere close by right?" Asked Ryohei when he caught up to me.

"Yea, I live pretty close."

"Well that is nice, up until now it was just me and… Oh, you don't know each other."

"Name is Okamoto Roku, nice to meet you." Said the boy and put his hand towards me. I shook his hand and as I let go an can flew into his hand and he took a sip. That is right he had it before.

Ryohei probably saw my confused face so he explained: "That is his quirk, he likes to say that he bends metal to his will."

They started to walk on my initial path so I followed." So have u find a way to you use your quirk for combat since you are at hero course? Don't get me wrong seeing through stuff is a good rescue quirk, but that is not exactly the main hero job.

"Well, my quirk is not defined as seeing thought stuff it is more like a booster of my senses and nervous system."

"So reflexes too right?"

"Yea you could say it like that."

"Well, that could be useful in a fight…"

"So you can see through clothes too right?" Roku joined the conversation.

"Of course he can you pervert." Answered Ryohei instead of me.

"Good for him." Mumbled Roku and took another sip.

I got used to that question, it is usually the first thing that comes to mind when you hear about my quirk.

"So what is USJ like." I asked.

"Oh that is right you didn't get to see it yet. Well as the name implies Unforeseen Simulation Joint it is Dome-shaped building emulating a particular environmental factor. There are Ruins, Landslide, Mountain, Conflagration and Flood zones."

"You forgot about Downpour zone." Added Roku.

"That is right Downpour zone. It covers every basic disaster situation locations, you are going to love it. Can u even name a better place for your quirk?"

"You are right it is quite useful."

"Quite? You literally see everything around u and can react accordingly all I can do is running around aimlessly and lift heavy stuff."

"Well, you don't exactly have a super strength so you are no good even at that." Added Roku and took another sip.

Ryohei turned towards Roku probably offended by that comment. "Oh really? Tell me how useful is your quirk somewhere like in forest or in mountains?"

Ryohei turned back to me. "So is there anything else u want to ask?"

"Well, one more thing has been bothering me. Who is the guy sitting behind me no. 5 seat? I seem to recall all the other faces from the sports festival except his."

"Yea Torio was sick so he couldn't participate at sports festival. It was quite sad that he couldn't show his overpowered quirk…" So Torio is his name. "He could have ended at internships with someone like Endeavor and people would at least have some reason to come watch our stage this year, but no he had to be sick and we have to have final battle with foam swords what an unentertaining show we did."

"Speaking of Endeavor I heard his son is the first-year student." Added Roku and took another sip.

"Wait you are kidding right?" Ryohei face was something between surprised and angry.

"Nope, I guess we lost our chance for a breakthrough." Roku said as he sent his empty can flying towards trash bin above which he squeezed it and dropped it.

"This is as far as I go, see ya tomorrow." Roku said and turned left.

"See ya." I said simultaneously with Ryohei.

"You seem like good friends, why didn't u teamed up with him at the sports festival?"

"Well, I didn't really know him that well then and he is always with Kenji creating gadgets and stuff honestly they bought should have gone to the Department of Support."

"I see, well I am going to the right so see ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

When I came home there was a briefcase waiting for me with my costume. It was another thing that I wasn't given time to think about. So I just requested a black and white costume with light but tough material on my forearms and communication device. When I put it on I was pretty satisfied with the design too. That happiness faded away the next day when I saw all the costumes of my classmates. All the little gadgets and design choices were a clear indication of the gap between us.


	2. USJ

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." I turned my gaze from the enormous training dome to see who it was.

To my surprise, it was the Space Hero Thirteen! The gentelmentaly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters! Hero course is awesome All Might, Thirteen who else will I get to meet here!

"Let's go inside without delay." Said Thirteen to which came simultaneous response from my fellow classmates. "Look forward to working with you!"

As we entered the dome I could finally see the interior and it was even better than I imagined it. How much work they had to put into making this training ground!

Bought teachers stopped and turned toward us. "As for your today's training, you are to conduct rescue operations." Said professor Kurogane "Specifically you will be divided into a group of five. With four of you acting as heroes whose objective will be saving five dummies representing people in need of help and one will be acting as a villain who will be trying to prevent that from happening." Continued Thirteen.

After that, we have been split into teams. Me, Roku and two others their names were Kenji boy with a black hair and red-haired boy Takeji were put into hero team and our villain was chosen Ryohei.

We were first in line so we immediately went to our location the Ruin zone. "Nothing against you, but I am the only one in this group who has a chance to defeat Ryohei so I should probably confront him while you rescue those five dummies." Stated Takeji. "If only it were so simple we can't choose who is going to fight and who is going to rescue we don't know where he is or where the dummies are! The way I see it we have two choices, we can split to search faster but risk being picked one by one or move as a group and risk running out of time." Replied Kenji.

"Wrong!" Roku put his hand on my shoulder." You are bought forgetting about Kaii over here he can localize all the dummies and Ryohei, so all we have to do is avoid Ryohei and rescue all dummies in a record time."

As he said it I started searching for those dummies.

"Even if that is the case we can just ignore Ryohei! You know how fast he is and if by any chance he would run into one of the dummies and destroy it we will lose." Replied Kenji.

"Then it is settled Kaii will lead me to Ryohei and you will rescue all dummies." Said Takeji

"We have another problem." I finally joined the conversation. "I just looked up ahead on the dummies two of them are pretty easily accessible and the other two are under metallic rubble which should not be a problem for Roku, but the last dummy is under not metallic rubble that I don't think we can lift!"

"Well that could be easily solved with my quirk, but I don't think that alone Kenji can slow Ryohei too much." Said Takeji and from my confused expression, he probably realized that I don't know his quirk. "Oh, I didn't tell you yet my quirk is Weight-Shift I can alter the weight of my body and object that I touch."

Yea with that quirk he could easily move the rubble and I finally understand how he could beat Ryohei he would simply lower his weight to move faster and then increase it before hitting him to inflict more damage.

"What do you mean alone Takeji? There is no reason for Kaii to not come with me he can still guide you even when he is not with you." Asked Kenji

"So you think you can fight Ryohei while paying attention to us you are underestimating him way too much! Replied Takeji.

"No, you are underestimating us. It is two on one we will manage.

"Will go with this plan." Stated Roku." It is not like we have time to think of anything else."

Roku was right we were already there it could begin any … Gate started opening! I saw other gate opening in distance and Ryohei running through her with impressive speed. There was no time to waste. I don't plan to fail in my first exam in hero course!

"Ryohei is coming from left fast! Roku go towards that huge building." I pointed to it with my finger. "I will tell you when you are close to the dummy."Roku nodded and started running. "Takeji you go that direction." I pointed with my finger to the right corner of the zone. "I will tell you whe-." Takeji starter running at enormous speed.

"We should get going too." Said Kenji already moving towards left. "Not that way we have to put our self's between him and Dummies." With that being said I began running towards the center.

"Any weapon you prefer?" Asked Kenji. "What?" I said in a confused tone.

"Don't tell me you plan to face Ryohei barehanded?" Asked me surprised Kenji.

"Well I already saw him fight and even with his tirelessness I think that with my reflexes I can easily evade his attacks especially when he has to split his focus because you will be there with me." I said as confident as I could.

"Firstly we have all improved since the sports festival and you can expect special kind of growth from somebody who literally trains instead of sleep. Secondly, if u have a quirk that changes the way the body works so fundamentally you have to expect more than just simple tirelessness…For instance, do you know muscular growth works in a body that doesn't get tired?" Kenji asked a very interesting question.

"You are right why didn't I ever thought about that, when somebody works out he breaks his muscular fiber cells and then those cells grow back stronger while using energy from human body!"

"Well, in short even though his muscles are not that big they are very dense making them hard to penetrate and they can produce more strength. This is only one of many differences that occur in Ryoheis body."

As Kenji explained I saw Takeji coming pretty close to the first dummy. "Takeji stop! Behind the wall to your right is the first dummy." I shouted into the transmitting device we all got for this mission.

"Wait does Ryohei even eat? Energy comes from food right?" I came back to the topic.

"Well, the human body uses oxygen to get energy from the food so just the fact he breathes should answer your question." Said Kenji like he expected me to know how exactly the human body works.

"My theory is that he wasn't born with the quirk so his body had to work through that process and the fact his quirk manifested couldn't just make his body stop breathing and feeling hunger. I think that his quirk works as a multiplier of that process and I think that he has to have some kind of storage of the mass-energy he produces, but all that are just my theories that is not important now."

"You are right. So by what weapon I prefer you mean?

"Are you kidding? You don't know what my quirk does and u don't even bother to ask?... Alright, I will explain it fast my quirk is Dimension it makes me able to access my own pocket dimension where I can store stuff." And he created a black circle from which he pulled a metallic stick and tossed it to me.

I caught it on one end of the stick. "Use this it has teaser implanted at the other end that might slow him down a bit." Did he just toss me that stick without telling me which end is for holding?

Roku was able to find the other dummy without any further information, but Takeji already brought back the dummy and needed his directions to next dummy. "Takeji go back the way you came and turn right on the third junction next dummy will be on jour left."

That was the last call I could do peacefully. Ryohei was standing right before us I could see him even without my quirk.

"Let's split he can attack only one and when that happens the other will come at him from the back." Whispered Kenji so quietly only I could hear that.

"One more thing can you see through flashbang." Whispered Kenji as he walked farther from me.

It used to be a problem in past accidental looks in light or loud noises close by, but now I have greater control over my quirk so I nodded in agreement.

Ryohei started moving again from the looks of it he chose me so all I had to do is dodge his attack until Kenji comes to him from the back and he will be surrounded. He ran towards me and about a meter from me he stopped as violently as he set out. The moment he stopped, his right leg was already coming towards me. I evaded the kick and as it moved a few centimeters from my body I could feel the amazing power that was behind the kick from the wind pressure alone.

He finished his kick by putting his leg to the ground in a way that made his back facing me. I tried to use that opportunity to do a counterattack, but it wasn't an opportunity only a groundwork for his left legged back-kick and I idiot was coming towards it. Even though I realized it a bit late I was still able to evade this kick too by altering my escape route more to my right. This time after finishing his kick he was facing towards me. I saw him grin right before he began his series of attacks. In a few seconds, I had to evade sixteen kicks. Each and every one missing me by few centimeters sometimes even millimeters.

At times like these, I was really glad for my quirk. My speed up nervous system makes things look like in slow-motion giving me time to think through mine and opponents movements and react accordingly. It was in the middle of seventeen kick when Kenji finally joined the fight. The moment Ryohei saw Kenji behind him he put both his hands on the ground and done some kind of bought legged spin technique that didn't allow us to approach him. In the middle of that spinning, he suddenly stopped and rebounded himself to the side putting distance between us again.

Here I was standing next to Kenji again this time tired from all the evading. Ryohei however, was full of energy already preparing for another attack.

There was another problem Roku and Takeji needed next directions…

"I need some time!" I told Kenji. The moment I said it Ryohei set out. Kenji knowing he had to buy me some time opened up two holes to his pocket dimension and pulled out two flashbangs and set them off. I used the opening to contact Roku and Takeji.

"Bought of you to the red building in the middle! Roku go to the third floor, Takeji you go about fifty meters to the right!" Now, all we have to do is hold Ryohei as long as we can.

When I looked back Ryohei was about to punch Kenji, but he managed to create one of his pocket dimension which shielded him from the attack. He pulled his right hand out of the pocket dimension and at the same time punched him with his left hand. Kenji was able to hit him with one of his teaser-enhanced sticks so they bought backed off at the same time.

I rushed to Kenji's aid by attacking Ryohei from the side, but he saw me coming so he turned towards me and his right leg was again coming towards me, but this time it was bit higher maybe because of the pain from the teaser. I used his mistake hitting the bottom of his leg with stick changing the trajectory of his leg even higher which made him go off balance.

This was the second time I saw his back, but this time he was standing on one hand and both of his hands couldn't reach me so I used the opening and punched him with all my strength. Upon my blow, he lost his balance completely and was about to fall down. That was my chance the moment he will hit the ground it will be our victory, but unfortunately, he put his hands on the ground and did his bought legged spin forcing me to back off.

After that we spend about two minutes evading, punching, kicking and blocking both me and Kenji were sweating and breathing heavily. Ryohei however, was full of energy just like at the beginning this time when he attacked Kenji he landed a very powerful blow Kenji flew a few meters back hitting a wall and dropping his sticks.

Ryohei picked up the stick and was coming towards me. Now when he has a higher reach and I am this tired there is no way I can evade this.

To my surprise, he tossed one of his stick at me forcing me to dodge to the right and before I had a chance to evade any further he was already before me with his stick equipped hand above his head.

"HEROES WIN!" That means Roku and Takeji saved all dummies. This means my first ever hero operation ends with a victory.


	3. Battle Trial

"I am coming through the gate like a normal person." Said All Might and violently entered ground beta.

"Wow, it is All Might!" A cheer came from students. "Wow, he really is a teacher!"

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basic of being a hero." Said All might.

Finally some more hero training! I must admit morning classes at hero course are really boring even more so for me because we got so ahead at general studies. So instead of that, I was reading about the human body as Kenji suggested and I have to agree that knowing about the human body can be really helpful considering what my quirk is. I also had quite an unpleasant encounter with my previous classmates from general studies so I am really eager for any hero training.

"Let's get right into it!" Said All Might and started explaining. "For today's training, we will do Combat training! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals… So today's training will be Indoor Combat Training." Another great news good place for my quirk. I might even get a chance to show myself in front of All Might.

"For this class, you will be split into villains and heroes and fight two on two indoor battles. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. Heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes."

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" Last part All Might said wasn't exactly perfect I was hoping to team up if somebody whom I already know.

As I thought I was teamed up with somebody I knew absolutely nothing about a girl named Sunada Shiori with orange hair tied into a ponytail.

"First teams to fight will be…these guys!" Said All Might and pulled out two letters B and D. I have letter C so I am going to sit this one out, at least I will get to see my classmates in action.

"Team B will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains."

"Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."

"Yes, sir!" Came from the class.

"So what is your quirk again?" Asked Shiori. Nice here we go again explaining my quirk to a girl I can already see her reaction and first question.

"My nervous system works faster and I have enhanced all senses so I can even see shapes through objects." I can see her thinking about it.

"So you can…" Here it is.

"Yes, I can see through clothes, walls, skin through everything!" I interrupted her.

To my surprise, she smiled. "You must be sick of hearing that question, but no peeking okay?"

"My eyes glow when I use my quirk." And the colorless world I see is not even all that amazing as people think.

"What about your quirk?" I asked back.

"My quirk is Adhesion. I can bind things together all I need to do is touch them if I hold long enough my quirk can even bind object connected to one I am touching. It works on humans too, for instance, I can bind you to your boots when I touch you and after that, I will touch the ground and bind your boots to it." Shiori answered.

"And they can't move?" I asked with a surprised tone.

"Well, I don't think I could hold someone like All Might, but my bind has never been broken." Said Shiori.

"Wow, that is an amazing quirk you can literally beat villains with one finger." I said in amazement.

"Oh I didn't explain it correctly I can only bind what I touch with one of my hand to what I touch with the other. For instance, in order to bind you to your boots, I would have to touch you with both my hands and send my power through your body to your boots with one hand." Clarified Shiori.

"Still that is an amazing quirk." I said with encouraging voice.

All Might sent us into a room filled with screens and went with two teams to the fighting building. In hero team was Roku and a black haired girl named Tano Kimi. In villain team was Takeji and black haired boy Soda Shuzo. Naturally, I used my quirk to listen.

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the team will break in, and the battle will start!" Said All Might.

"Yes, sir!"

"This is pretty close to a real battle. Don't be afraid to get hurt and go all out. If things go too far, I will stop it." Finished All Might.

"Yes, sir!"

When I turned off my quirk Shiori was staring right into my eyes. "You have been just using your quirk, that little spark in your eyes looks so cool. Have you ever seen it?"

"My eyes?" I replied confused.

"No, the spark. It appears only when you use your quirk and you can't use a mirror when you use your quirk so you have never seen it right?"

"Yea, I did. I took a picture of myself while using my quirk."

She laughed and was about to say something but All Might entered the room.

"Okay, everyone, you all should think as well." Said All Might before turning towards screens.

"Now, let's start the indoor person to person combat training with Team B and Team D!"

First got into the room with bomb Takeji. He dodged few metallic parts that Roku sent at him pretty easily and ran towards black haired girl Kimi he stopped before her and throw his incredibly fast punch, but he missed not that she dodged something happened and his hand changed direction.

I looked at Shiori confused. "It is her quirk Vector she changed the trajectory of the punch her quirk allows her to bend space."

After a few other missed punches and dodged metal he turned and went back to the entrance. Then he walked in, black-haired boy Shuzo with his hands in pockets the moment Roku saw him he started running away from the bomb but that was too late Shuzo used his quirk which allowed him to change location with any other person. Shuzo was standing a few meters from the bomb and Roku was at the entrance but when Shuzo reached for bomb Roku used his quirk and started to move it away from him.

Unfortunately for Roku, Takeji was coming towards him and when he tried to run he found out that before Shuzo made the switch he left behind sticky liquid that made Roku unable to run. Roku got hit hard by Takeji's punch and lost sight of the bomb, but he managed to get her to the black haired girl Timi. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything Shuzo just switched places with her and touched the bomb.

"Hero team wins!" Screamed All Might.

Shuzo was able to win literally with one hand in a pocket. That is the strength of the number two from the last sports festival.

"Now is time for new teams to be selected!" Said All Might and pulled out two letters F and C. So it is my turn now.

"Team F will be the heroes and Team C will be the villains."

In the C team was Tsujita Junji the boy that came to me first day with the white hair and coolly shaped black skin instead of eyebrows. With him was a boy with name Suko Ryoichi he had grey hair but they were covered by a mask.

"I am not sure if you know but Junji has a quirk named Drain. He can take your energy and transform it into a temporary boost of his strength." Said Shiori.

"So I can get touched?" I asked.

"Not just that he can activate it with any contact to your body it even works to some extent through objects that is why he is using a whip." Answered Shiori.

What a dangerous quirk even when I hit him I lose some of my energy plus I have to avoid a whip or he will catch me and slowly drain my energy.

"Ryoichi has a quirk named Double up. He is reusing kinetic energy to put it simply by repeating action he makes it stronger. For instance, when he runs he makes every next step faster and stronger." Shiori describe even scarier quirk than the one before.

We followed All Might towards the building where he started to say the stuff he said to the ones before us. I used that time to search through the entire building trying to find something that could help us win.

The moment door closed behind us and our five-minute preparation began I asked Shiori a question. "Can you release your adhesion even when you don't see the object."

"Yes, as long as I think about my binding it sticks when I stop it will split. Why?

Great that might work. "With our quirks combined, we can set up a heavy object on the way to the bomb and release them whenever they are below them."

"What a great idea let's set up those traps!"

Next five minutes we spent putting objects on the ceiling. Some on the way to the bomb as traps and some to the room with the bomb so Shiori can use them for battle.

I saw them casually enter the building and walking towards stairs. Before long they were under the first trap.

"Release first trap!" I told Shiori and she did iron barrel was falling right at Ryoichi's head. Unfortunately, he noticed it the moment it was released. Instead of dodging Ryoichi done few hits along his body into the air and then he hit the barrel with amazing strength. The barrel went back into the air with iron bend inside you couldn't even call it a barrel anymore.

"He simply destroyed it! Now they will expect them we have to prepare for the fight!" I said to Shiori.

After dealing with a few other of our traps they reached the last one right before the entrance to the bomb room, but this time the moment Ryoichi smashed the wooden plank I appeared from behind the corner and with his hand in the air aiming up he was right open so I used the initiative and kicked him to the stomach. Immediately after that, I started running back to the bomb room in hopes to bait them to the traps behind the entrance. To my surprise instead of running into the room Ryoichi jumped to the wall opposite to the entrance and bounced off it into the room at incredible speed! Trap missed him, but instead of rushing into us he stopped and waited till Junji came.

In a few seconds, Ryoichi's angry face was joined by Junji's smug face. They both looked up to see where the other object are and then they splitted Junji running from the left towards Shiori and Ryoichi running from the right towards me. So they intentionally splitted it into two one on one fights maybe it is for the best considering Junji's and Shiori's quirks their fight will be long. Considering my fight it might not look like it but this fight will be very different from my fight with Ryohei, Ryohei's entire body was abnormally strong and fast so he could do all his crazy techniques. But Ryoichi has only powerful moves he already did making it easy to predict them and because he boosts specific movement it is hard for him to change his movements for instance it would be hard for him to change his punch into swing not only that it would lose the power from his quirk but he would had to fight against his own kinetic energy he produces.

He stopped in front of me. His right punch was coming towards me, I evaded … another right bunch, I also evaded … and another, that was my chance this time instead of evading I decided to counter-attack I lowered myself and I was about to punch him from below, but to my surprise, he turned his punch into a swing something I thought wasn't possible. I backed off a bit.

Ryoichi saw ma surprised face and stopped attacking and smiled. "Everyone thinks about the same thing, but they don't realize that I can just turn off my quirk." Ryoichi explained and started attacking again this time with his left arm.

After a few seconds of fighting I was finally able to land a hit by sidestepping to the right I was able to hit his side. Little did I know that it will only ignite his anger even more. He started violently punching with his right and left hands as he was coming towards me.

"Special move: Combo!" Ryoichi screamed.

That speed was amazing hit after hit he was closer to hitting me, but as I was backing off I suddenly lost space to evade a wall was right behind me. Hit of amazing power and speed was coming towards me with nowhere to escape my only choice was to counter it. I used bought my arms to intercept his fist but even that can't be enough. Then I remembered it a chapter that I read today that humans only use eighty percent of their power the rest is protected by nervous system my quirk should allow me to bend my nervous system enough to unleash that power right? I tried it. I concentrated on that idea, but the moment my arms met his punch I felt no difference they broke I felt it an immense pain, but I was able to redirect his right punch.

Well, what am I going to do about the left one?

His fist met my face…

…and then darkness…


	4. Quirks

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the bomb room anymore. I was in a clean room. The wall in front of me was decorated with medicinal posters. Considering all that happened I must be in Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office.

"Finally you are awake!"

I turned and I saw Ryohei sitting on the bed.

"Recovery Girl had to leave so she asked me to wait here till you wake up." Said Ryohei

I wanted to get out of bed, but instead, I felt an enormous exhaustion throughout my body.

"Oh, this must be your first time. Recovery Girl's quirk amplified speed of your body's healing process. However, the process used large amounts of energy."

With a considerable amount of effort, I sat down on the bed facing Ryohei and asked. "So why are you here?"

"Well I was paired against Torio and there was no other way than going all out when All Might was watching. I was in a worse state then you but Recovery Girl quirk works extremely well on me."

Torio? That is the guy that sits behind me. "So Torio's quirk is?" I asked.

"Kaii this is getting a bit annoying just ask around or play the recording from the last sports festival." Answered Ryohei.

"Yea I am sorry but after what Junji said the first day. I don't really feel like I belong to the class jet."

"Well, whatever. I came pretty self-confidently into U.A. but when I saw Junji's quirk and what he can do with it, I was quickly put back into reality. Junji's quirk is Blow up. Whatever comes into contact with his skin will explode if he wants to. That already makes for an amazing power, for instance, you could touch objects and throw them on the enemy, but he didn't stop there he developed his quirk way beyond that. When he activates his quirk the object doesn't instantly explode a certain change begins. Object builds up energy and mass making it heavier and probably impenetrable all that accompanied with a purple glow. Now he has two options he proceeds with the process letting it blow up or he can turn off his quirk. The energy he builds up inside that object doesn't just disappear instead it is released as an explosion." Explained Ryohei.

"Wait what kind of overpowered quirk is that!" I answered in amazement.

"Oh, you are amazed already? Now picture a scenario when a person with this kind of quirk decides to learn a Bo Staff technique and whenever he wants he can accompany any hit from that staff with a friking explosion! And you know what is even worse than that whenever you try to land a hit on him he activates his quirk on his clothes and releases a friking explosion!"

"Wait don't tell me he is immune to his own explosion!" I answered in even bigger amazement.

"Oh, I forgot to mention when I was talking about his ability that after he touches object it builds up energy and mass making it heavier and probably impenetrable that he can use it on himself!"

"Wait there has to be at least some limit to it right? Quirks are physical abilities so there is a limit to how much can the body take, for instance, I get a headache when I use my quirk too much and you…well you might be one of the few exceptions, but usually every quirk has a limit." I asked not believing in how powerful that quirk is.

"None that I know of. He is just special even his technique. I don't sleep all day and for last four years, I used most of my time to training yet still he is able to keep up with me with his Bo Staff technique."

"But, enough of Junji. Can you stand already?" Asked Ryohei.

"Yea I can but it would be better if you could spare some of that endless energy you have." I answered and stood up.

"Sounds like one of Kenji's theory's about a hidden stockpile of energy within me that I could access and maybe even pass on." Answered Ryohei with a smile on his face.

"Don't tell me that they sound persuasive?" I asked as we walked out of Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office.

"I tried a lot of things after I came into U.A. I wanted those things Kenji talked about, but nothing ever worked and I don't have time to dream about secret powers anymore I have to live with what I have and put all my time into training so I can become unrelenting hero a hero who never sleeps and is always on guard prepared to stop any crime any disaster and any villain who would dare to cross his path." Said Ryohei poetically.

"Pretty slogan you got prepared there…" Ryohei suddenly stopped. Ryoichi was standing in front of us.

"Oh nice that you are still here. I came to say sorry I really didn't intend to hit u I wasn't even aiming at your head but as you redirected my right punch my left arm's trajectory changed too and I just wasn't fast enough to turn off my quirk.

It is alright didn't All Might say to go all out. You will only make me feel bad by saying that you didn't even aimed at me. Anyway, I don't hold any grudges." I smiled and continued walking.

When I got home I decided that on Ryohei's advice I will watch the finale of the last sports festival.

The finale was as it always is a one on one match but this time with foam swords when one hit by foam swords or leaving battle arena means you lose. Unfortunately, even with my great reflexes that my quirk provides, I lost already in the first round.

I started the video.

In the first match was actually Tada Takeji and his Weight Shift quirk against Usui Koshiro boy with messy brown hair that was from current 2-A class. Actually, when I think about it I was fifth so I didn't see any of the first four matches because I was preparing for my match.

They both standing on their side and then fight began. Takeji instantly lowered his weight and ran with his sword prepared for slash, but out of nowhere sand appeared and surrounded him making him unable to move. After that, it was easy for Koshiro to come to him and hit him with his sword.

The second match was between Utada Shoda a grey-haired boy with large by quirk transformed hands from my class and Oishi Akihisa a boy with long silver hairs from 2-A. The moment match started chains emerged from Akihisa's hands and wrapped around Shoda's legs, but before could Akihisa starts pulling them towards him Shoda's forearms split from the rest of his hands and at an incredible speed they hit Akihisa with sword making Shoda a winner.

The third match was between Rai Ryohei and Saionji Kanbe a boy with slick blond hair from 2-A. Ryohei actually told me about his match that he was against a guy who could shift atoms. For instance, he could pull atoms closer to make object denser or he could use a storage of atoms from his hero costume to create nitroglycerin that he could then detonate, but in a battle of foam swords, the only thing he could do was that he sucked out oxygen from Ryohei's vicinity. Ryohei finished his battle fast and moved onto the next round.

The fourth match was between Domen Kokei a boy with spiky black hair that I actually formed a team in the second stage and Soda Shuzo a black-haired boy with quirk Switch that allows him to change location with anyone else. Kokei's quirk allows him to create two portals that he can use to change location so this was bound to be an interesting battle of transporting quirks. The moment the match started Kokei created a portal that lead for Shuzo's back, but the moment he walked through it and was about to slash Shuzo turned his head and switched with Kokei and because he turned only his head he was right behind Kokei who he limitedly slashed and won the match with his signature hand in his pocket.

The fifth match was me against Seta Natsu a boy with undercut with spiky yellow hair. Natsu's quirk was Acceleration he can accelerate any movement he does adding speed and power. The moment match started he began his enormously fast attacks. I was able to dodge them for a few seconds and even managed to counterattack once but in time an attack I couldn't dodge came and I lost.

The sixth match was Ryoichi with his quirk Double up against Asai Fumihiro a boy with brown hair that is swept outwards from 2-A. Fumihiro's quirk is Self Confidence as long as he believes in himself he is granted a boost of strength. The fight was pretty long they both had powerful and fast slashes, but in the end, Fumihiro's consistent speed made him a winner by attacking the moment Ryoichi was charging his quirk.

The seventh match was between Koide Katai with black hair spiked up and a headband around his forehead from my class and Matsuura Tsubasa a blond haired boy from 2-A. Katai's quirk was Rob he could pull any object toward him so the moment match started he did the only thing he could he started pulling Tsubasa's sword towards him. Tsubas's quirk is Laser he can control the light itself so instead of resisting Katai's quirk he charged into him and used his quirk to create flashbang that blinded Katai and made him an easy target with that Tsubasa won.

The last eight match was between Akamatsu Kurea a girl with dark, shoulder-length hair that I also formed a team in the second stage and Yashima Basho a bald boy with an unevenly shaped head. Basho's quirk was Pillars he could manifest pillars from anywhere on his body so the moment match started he used them to propel himself towards Kurea. When he got closer he began to attack he punched an air and a pillar came from the end of his fist coming towards Kurea. Kurea's quirk was Shadow she could solidify shadows and use them so she solidified her own shadow to guard her from the pillar that was coming towards her. It was the evenest battle of them all that actually lasted few minutes, but then Basho did a mistake and propelled himself above her with no fixed point that he could reach it was pretty easy for Kurea to knock him out of the arena. With Kurea's victory first round ended.

The first match of quarterfinals was between Utada Shoda and Usui Koshiro. Unfortunately for Koshiro Shoda's fist was faster than his sand which lead to Shoda's split-second victory.

The second match was between Rai Ryohei and Soda Shuzo. Even with his fast moves and reflexes it was impossible for Ryohei to win battle when you can just suddenly change position with your opponent, but surprisingly the fight took few minutes and at one time it looked that Shuzo will get serious and pull his other hand out of pocket, but eventually Shuzo managed to hit Ryohei.

The third match was between Seta Natsu and Asai Fumihiro. Battle wasn't long but they sure did move fast but at the end of the day, Natsu's Acceleration made him faster than Fumihiro's Self Confidence boost which led to Natsu's victory.

The fourth match was between Matsuura Tsubasa and Akamatsu Kurea. It was the first match that started with both opponents standing still Kurea prepared a wall from her shadow ready for any laser attack and Tsubasa closed his eyes when he opened them after few seconds he grabbed his foam sword and turned him into a lightsaber. Tsubasa slowly came close to Kurea's shadow wall and cut through it with ease then he turned his quirk and hit her making him the victor.

The first match of semifinals was between Soda Shuzo and Utada Shoda. Shoda again the moment the match started send his fist to attack, but he only hit himself because of Shuzo's Switch. Shuzo just slowly reduced the distance between and then when a sword to sword battle began it was an easy victory for Shuzo.

The second match was between Matsuura Tsubasa and Seta Natsu. That was very interesting that actually lasted few minutes Natsu was able to attack even against the blinding light Tsubasa emitted, but that wasn't Tsubasa's only trick he started shooting lasers at Natsu which in time done enough damage to slow him down. At the final clash, Tsubasa used one more trick against his wounded opponent he slowed the speed of light making what Natsu see an afterimage making him unable to react accordingly and made Tsubasa victor.

The finale between Soda Shuzo and Matsuura Tsubasa fast pretty quick. Tsubasa knowing of opponents quirk instead of shooting lasers simply at Shuzo he also shouted at himself because laser would hurt him and it made Shuzo unable to switch. The moment Shuzo realized Tsubasa's plan he pulled his hand out of pocket and started running towards him while evading lasers. Before was Shuzo able to reach him he was hit few times, but now he was in front of him a sword battle that he thought he would win began, but Tsubasa had his blinding light that made Shuzo unable to switch and fight properly. After a few seconds, Tsubasa hit Shuzo and became the victor of the sports festival.

It was already night when I finished watching it, but it was glad I watched it. Now am going to have to put my all into these two weeks of training so I can at least have a chance against the one year more experienced versions of what I just saw.

"So, shall we begin."


End file.
